gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diabound00
Help revise After War Gundam X pics I noticed that you're heavily working on the Gundam X series and I was hoping you could help upload new pics of the series and revise some old ones. As you noticed, someone uploaded very poor quality with horrible brown backgrounds. If it's not too much trouble, please help revise them. I'll be working on the Gundam X articles as soon as I'm done with the Gundam 00 series. Thanks for your time. Wasabi 21:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Currently I'm concentrating on rewriting and expanding the mobile suit pages of Gundam X. I currently don't plan to replace the character pictures. Perhaps later. Diabound00 18:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Image I noticed you uploaded an image from MAHQ. Have you contacted them regarding the use of their images? Most of their images are lineart contributed by their members and hence the copyright belongs to them. You will need to make sure that you have obtained the owner's permission to use the images. - - ValiantHeart (talk) 09:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) SMW Semantics Since we have an infobox template, now data can be used in SMW effectively, could you please comment on how you feel about using semantics here Forum:Gundam Semantics, so we can have a vote to whether to use it. Simant 17:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) about the info boxes Diabound00, I usually don't contest your edits, but i noticed you keep putting down the pics into a gallery. I know you're just standardizing the infobox, but it put a lot of work setting up those pics. Could you please line them back up? Wasabi 18:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Follow my edits You received this msg because you're one of the reliable editors. I recently added a series of pics as references. The pics add additional info in regards to the Gundams. I added some earlier as well, but nobody has picked them up to continue refinement over the editions. I'll be too busy with life matters to actively edit possibly until Dec. I originally planned to site as many of the sources used to increase the credibility of the pages as there are people across forums that still doubt the legitimacy of these pages. I trust you and the other editors I asked will take the correct course. Below are the common sources I use to collect information, you can use them to find magazine scans and other pics to help prove the validity of the pages and also refine the pages as new info is released. Until then, please maintain integrity with the 00 Gundam pages. Thanks for your time and consideration. *http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/ *http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/ *http://forums.animesuki.com/forumdisplay.php?f=40 Wasabi 03:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Admin Votes I nominated Taikage, (without his consent of course :P). User_talk:Taikage#Admin_Votes Go here to vote. Simant 18:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) New UC & CE info This blog (http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/2009/10/updated.html) recently loaded pics/profiles of the recent CE and UC universe. See if this stuff is good for loading into the pages. Wasabi 22:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Redesign Thanks for your commenting on my redesign (: I am currently trying to get the community's consensus to implement it. If you have any other feedback, please go ahead. Regards,Marcos Taracena 04:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC).